Code Name :Ghoul
by DarkManta
Summary: A new varian of virus developed by GAA has turned entire world into living hell. Normal people infected by this virus will die within an hour. As for people with magic power, this virus transform them into monster, capable to grow a weapon like organ from their body but the worst part is they desire for human flesh. The Goverment decided to call them GHOUL.


**Disclaimer : I do not own mahouka.**

* * *

The city was burning. In the middle of destroyed and burning buildings, you can hear a lot of of voices. Voice of guns being fired, bombs exploded, magicians fired out their speel, buildings collapsed and many more, but most of them are voices of many..many people screaming. Some of them screaming in pure despair while running for their lives. Some of them begged to be saved. Some of them desperately calling for their fallen family or comrades and the rest are voices of people begged to killed. They probably wished they can be freed from the pain by dying. The pain of eaten alive.

In middle of what could be described as hell on the earth, there were two individuals who were standing calmly while staring deeply at each other's eyes. They didn't seem to be distrubed at all by destruction surrounding them. One of them was a really beautiful young girl with long black hair. She was wearing a white one piece dress that suit her other was a handsome young man who was wearing a dark battle suit. They looked like no more than 18 years old highschool student. If you looked closely at their glittering eyes and the expression of their face, you could understand that those two really missed each other. Like a loving lover who finally meet again after separated for long time.

Those two had been standing there for a while but they didn't say anything. Only silently staring at each other company's eyes as if trying to discover what could be hiding behind those black orbs.

"Onii-sama" the girl finally broken the silence by calling the boy who were revealed to be her older brother (onii-sama = older brother).

"Miyuki" the boy answered his sister.

"Onii-sama, Tatsuya onii-sama, i am so happy we finally meet again." Miyuki speaking with pure happiness written on her face

"Yes, me too Miyuki." Tatsuya smiled at his sister.

"You know onii-sama, for a long time, since you saved me in Okinawa i have been in love with you. Not as sister to her brother but as woman to man" Miyuki confessed her love to his brother with blushing cheek.

"Yes. I know Miyuki, i love you too." Tatsuya unfazed by his own sister confession, answered calmly.

"Really, Miyuki is so happy. Finally my feeling has reached onii-sama." Miyuki looked so delighted with her brother answer. Finally her feeling had been returned by her brother.

Miyuki dancing in joy while screaming her love to her brother. "Onii-sama...onii-sama...Tatsuya onii-sama...i love you...i reallly love you so much that..."

" **I want to eat you..."** suddenly one of Miyuki's beautiful black iris turned red with red vein appeared across the eye ball and into the skin around her eye. On the Miyuki's back, a pair of wing like-objects appeared. With color as white as snow, those wings shot many ice crystal like-projectiles right toward Tatsuya.

Tatsuya jumped to the right avoiding a rain of white crystals that would turn him into beehive if they reached him. The area where he was standing before turn into frozen land. It seemed everything touched by those crystal would froze instanly.

Miyuki keep showering her crystals at her brother who could avoid them easily due to his training with his teacher, a Ninjutsu user and using building rubble as his shield . After some minutes playing cat and mouse with her brother, she finally lost him.

"Onii-sama...where are you?...Miyuki need you...i want to know everthing about you...please let me know...please let me know the taste of your flesh..please let me eat you...then we will become one...yes..yes we finally can become one...no one could separate us anymore..onii-sama please don't abandon Miyuki."

Losing sight of her brother made Miyuki going berserk. She shot her crystal like-projectiles to every directions. Turn her surrounding into frozen hell while calling her older brother's name.

Not far from there, Tatsuya who was using collapsed building as cover, turned on his communication device while keep watching his (former) sister.

"[HQ this is lt. Ougoro Ryuya from 101 independent magic equipped battallion. Please respond. Over]"

"[lt. Ougoro Ryuya. This is HQ. Please report your status. Over]"

"[HQ, i have found target no. 3 Code Name : Snow Butterfly at point 56,31. She is going after me. I am hiding right now. Over]"

"[Understood. We will send reinforcement immediately. Please hold on until they arrived. Over]

[HQ no need for reinforcement. I can take care this by myself...no I must take care this by myself. Please tell other unites to clear this area. I want to avoid collateral damage to our comrades. Over]."

Without waiting for reply, Tatsuya turned off his communication device. He then focused to her berserk sister who was destroying everything around her while screaming his name, demand him to out.

Tatsuya closed his eyes. Watching his sister at this insane state, Tatsuya experienced many kind of emotions that he didn't know he was even capable to feel them. Right now those emotions spiralling around wildly inside his heart. Sadness, anger, fear, helpness, regret and many more. All under the calm mask of the perfect Shiba Tatsuya.

" _(Miyuki, you are the only one i ever love, be it in the past, present or future)_ ". In his head, Tatsuya remember all his memories with his sister. The first time she called him Onii-sama at Okinawa invansion, facing terrorist in High school, meeting many kind of people, making friends, winning 9SC, going to many dangerous yet exciting adventures and finally his aunt, Yotsuba Miya made her his fiance. Inside all of those memories, his sister always standing beside him, smiling. Giving him power. Accepting he for who he is. She gave him the reason to be alive. She was his world and now she was gone.

Without realizing it a drop of tear slipping down his face.

 _(Miyuki, i will definitely save you)_

Tatsuya pulled out his CAD. The Silver Horn Custom "Trident". He then pointed his CAD at berserk Miyuki. Aimed right at her heart. "I love you Miyuki." Tatsuya slowly pulled the gun trigger.

* * *

 **Here the Proloque. I am sure you who were reading this story must be curious about Miyuki's condition. May be some of you already understand. Yup that was Kakugan and Kagune. In this story Miyuki's kagune is Ukaku type. Just imagine Touka's Kagune with snow white color. But why did she become ghoul? Don't worry. I will explain that in chapter 1. I hope you like my story. I am so sorry for bad and wrong grammar. English isn't my native. Thanks for reading. Reviews be it bad or good are always welcomed.**


End file.
